Missing Guardian
by Neddie24Surviver
Summary: When Stellaria kidnaps Ash what do the other guardians do to save her. What will Ash do to keep herself from falling apart all over again when flashbacks of her past come back to the surface. Pairings: Ash/Troy; Stellaria/Ash.
1. Chapter 1

(I apologize but this first chapter will be incredibly short.)

MISSING GUARDIAN

CHAPTER ONE: KIDNAPPED

Stellaria appeared in the household of the guardian they called Ash. She didn't know why her master wanted her but she didn't dare disobey his direct order. Ash rolled over a little the blanket falling off her body a little showing that she was in nothing but an old wife-beater.

'Why does he want her so badly?' Stellaria thought as she looked around Ash's bedroom.

She noticed a bunch of football trophies on her bookcase and a couple photos. Stellaria picked up ond of the photos and gasps lightly. The picture was of Ash and the other guardians wearing there favorite teams jersey and posing in front of the hall of knowledge.

'But why is that so important.' Stellaria put the photo back and picked up another to show Ash standing in the New England Patriots locker-room standing in front of a locker that has her name on it. Stellaria finds a letter attached to the photo and reads it.

/Hope to see you suit up with us when you get out of college.

signed,

Coach Bill Belichick and Stephen Gostkowski./

"hmm.." Stellaria puts the photo down quickly bit not steady and it falls to the ground cracking the glass and waking Ash up.

"W-Who's there..." Ash asks looking around.

Stellaria turns on her invisibility cloak and walks up too Ash.

"R-RZ...can you here me. I ne-MMMPPPHHH!" Ash is cu. off as Stellaris grabs her and then disappears with her.

* * *

(time-skip: the next day)

* * *

"Ashley! Get up your friends are here!" Mr. Reynolds open the door to his daughters room to see it completely trashed and no sign of Ash anywhere. "Oh no. This can't be happening...not again."

"What do you mean? Mr. Reynolds?"

(that's it for now guys.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Okay this is the next part to my story)

MISSING GUARDIAN

CHAPTER 2: INTERRIGATION AND VIDEOS

Ash opened her eyes slowly to see that she wasn't in her room at home, she was in some kind of...holding cell.

"oh good morning cupcake." Ash hears Stellaria'a voice and gasps as Stellaria's form materializes in front of her.

"Wh-What do you want..." Ash whimpers as Stellaria and pulls a chair in front of her.

"Have you ever heard of Interrigation?" Stellaria explained causing Ash's eye to widen.

'Oh my god...no no please no!' Ash started struggling to try and get away from her but soon felt Stellaria'a hand make contact with her face.

Stellaria picks up a knife from a table and shows it to Ash.

"Now hoe do you get into the hall of knowledge." Stellaria asks.

"I'll never tell you anything." Ash snaps causing Stellaria to slash the knife down her cheek leaving a clear red line and some blood dripping from it.

"I'll ask you again, how do you get into the hall of knowledge." Stellaria asks as Ash gulps a little.

"Why do you want to know." Ash asks as Stellaria stabs her in the arm causing Ash to scream.

"I DON'T KNOW! OKAY EVEN IF I DID I WOULDN'T TELL YOU!" Ash lies faining fear.

Stellaria glares at her and puts the knife down and stands out of the chair. Both of them were unaware of the little blinking camera in the corner of the room.

* * *

(I wanted to end it here but I'm not so feel lucky.)

* * *

Back at the hall of the knowledge the other guardians were sitting in Ish's living room when a random message appeared on Ish's tv.

"What's that Ish?" Ricky asked.

"I don't know Rick." Ish tells him As he clicks 'yes' to the message.

"TELL ME HOW TO GET IN TO THE HALL OF KNOWLEDGE YOU STUPID BITCH!" A voice shouts as a familiar voice screams.

"I-I do-don't know...p-please l-let me g-go..." The voice sounded like...Ash

The screen turned into a picture showing a very bloody Ash being held down by an angry Stellaria, tears were falling down Ash's face.

"I think your lying to me there hon." Stellaria whispers.


End file.
